Could Never Be
by Tobitanna
Summary: Roxas thinks him and Axel could never be together and doesn't know what Axel wants. Ansem intervens before Roxas can find out the truth about Axel.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this is my new story that I've been writing for like 3 weeks, because I've only been writing in class when i get bored. So yeah my inspiration was kind of crappy but I hope you enjoy!! D

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters only the plot.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Torn to pieces

Confused about life

No one to help

No will to fight.

Here I sit in my empty room too afraid to go and see him. I think the same thing in my mind everytime I'm supposed to go see him and convince myself not to go. 'He deserves better than me' that's it, that's the one simple truth, cause he does, he deserves to be happy.

My thoughts were interupted by a knock at my bedroom door. I walked over to it and rested my hand on the knob for a second before turning the knob and not expecting what happened next...' the fucking door knob fell off!'. I started hitting the door screaming for the other person to open it. They opened it a moment later. As fate would have it, I was in total shock, the person on the other end of the door was the one person who makes my heart go wild...Axel. After a few minutes we both realized 'I'm still in my boxers!'

We both grabbed the door. When it shut I leaned against it, blushing madly, I slid down until I was sitting. I must have sat there for a long time baecause a few minutes later I heard him talking.

"You all right in there?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine" I replied.

I quickly got up and changed into my normal clothes. When I walked out of my door Axel was standing at the other side of the hallway, his green eyes as bright as ever and his fire red hair spiked back like normal.

"So are we going?...or are you just gonna stand there daydreaming?" Axel commented.

At that I ran down the stairs and he followed walking. We got to town and were looking for food when my stomache growled, I heard Axel laughing at the noises coming from my belly.

"We better hurry or else your stomache is going to explode" said Axel laughing.

I laughed too, we continued walking, then we got to the cafe. Inside we sat down at the table in the corner and ordered. I ordered a cherry soda and a ham sandwhich, Axel got a coffee and chicken ceasar salad. It was akward eating with him and it felt like a date. I liked these lunches between me and him, but I still think he deserves better.

I looked up at him and stared then he glanced down at me 'shit!' I thought as I looked away and back at my food.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, but I wish he hadn't.

"Nothing" I said simply.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"...Yeah...I'm sure..." I replied.

A/N:sorry it's soo short but there are going to be more chapters so do not fret.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoever said

This love is wrong

LIED!!

'Why can't I just tell him...I love you Roxas...I always have' I thought staring into the nights sky. I kept walking thinking how stupid I am for not telling him when I had the chance.

'I should go tell him NOW...'

_**Meanwhile...**_

"I knew it!!" I screamed "He could never think that way about me!"

"I fucking love you Axel!" I said to no one in particular.

"That's intresting...I thought nobodies had no feelings." said a strangers voice from the dark corner of the room.

"W-who's there?" I asked.

"I'm Ansem, and you're Roxas" he said.

"What do you want?!" I asked.

"I just want to talk" he stated.

"H-how did you know I was a nobody?" I questioned.

"I've known about you for a long time now" he told me.

"Are you following me?" I asked.

"I just want you to know...Axel...will NEVER love you EVER!" he said and I knew it was true.


	3. Chapter 3

There's nothing left for me,

In this world that's grown so dark.

All hope has left me,

And so have you...

"...Axel loves Demyx, and will never love you" He said.

'It's true' I thought as he walked away.

Once he was gone I sat there crying, but I knew that would do nothing...so I went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, put it to my neck and slid it across the delicate flesh. As I fell to the floor I thought 'Do you love me know Axel...or do you even care...'

&/(Switch)\&

Moments later Axel walked up to the door. He paused when he stepped in a puddle, he looked down and saw the red liquid pooling just outside his door. He opened the door cautiously and then stepped inside, turned the light on and sank to his knees. He sat there for a long time holding the little blonde in his arms weeping, Then suddenly a thought struck him...'What would Roxas say to that?? I know...WOW, Axel, thinking now that's a surprise' Axel thought.

He grabbed the blood covered knife off the floor, a tear falling down his cheek as he whispered "I'll see you soon...Roxas" and fell to the blood covered floor right next to the love of his life, both soaked in the red sticky liquid.

A/N: Sorry for the Character deaths but I accually love my story and that's never happened before. LOL I wrote this during math class after my test, I was late and the first one done it and the last to hand it in. Now you know how math class makes me feel...Depressing huh? Anyways hope you liked it!! . (short chapters sorry)


	4. First Author Note

I'm actually going to fix this story and perfect it so it will be more interesting to read and then any one who's already read the story can reread it and tell me what you think of the changes

I'm actually going to fix this story and perfect it so it will be more interesting to read and then any one who's already read the story can reread it and tell me what you think of the changes. I did afterall write it in an hour and 20 minutes…you can't really blame me. (


End file.
